Im Jealous
by banmilk cha
Summary: karena aku cemburu Hyung.! VIXX / RaKen /


**Tittle : A Doll**

 **Author : Banmilk Cha**

 **Main Cast :**

 **· Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi**

 **· Lee Jaehwan a.k.a Ken**

 **Support Cast : other member of VIXX**

 **Genre : AU, Half of Romance (failed), Yaoi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Disclaimer :** **VIXX belongs to Jellyfish Ent., their families, and God.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC**

.

.

 **FF ini murni karya asli saya. This FF is mine . So, DON'T COPAS orPLAGIARISM! DON'T BASH TOO!**

 **.**

 **Dimohon READERS memberikan RCL setelah membaca FF ini. RCL sama dengan semangat buat Author. Gak suka? Gak usah dibaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

©®Ω Ω®©©®Ω Ω®©©®Ω Ω®©©®Ω Ω®©©®Ω Ω®©

,

 _ **^Happy Reading^**_

– _ **Story Begin–**_

"Ravii."

"…"

"Ravii ~"

"…"

"Ravii!" teriak seorang namja cantik sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan bahu namja yang dipanggil Ravii itu.

"Tidak mau." Timpal namja itu sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada dan tak mau melihat namja cantik yang terus-terusan memohon padanya itu.

"Waeyo? Waeyo? Waeyo?" Tanya Ken pada namjachingunya ini. Ia masih saja terus menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Ravi.

"Pokoknya tidak mau." Jawab Ravi.

"…"

Ken menatap Ravi-nya kesal, bahunya sudah naik turun tanda ia benar-benar kesal. Ditambah dengan bibirnya yang terus ia kerucutkan.

"Jahat! Raviii jahat! Jahat! Ravi kan sudah berjanji tapi kenapa tidak menepatinya! AKU BENCI LARVAAA !" seru Ken sambil meninggalkan Ravi yang mematung mendengar ucapan terakhir Ken.

'Ken benci aku?'

Krak (suara hati yang hancur) /apa banget deh -_-/

Ravi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan melihat kepergian namjachingu-nya yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Larvaa jahat …"

"Jahat… hiks…"

"Aku benci!" seru Ken sambil memukul boneka teddy bear-nya.

Ken terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi aku cinta …" lirihnya sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear-nya yang tadi ia pukul itu.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian …

"Tapi Larva jelek itu pembohong!" seru Ken sambil melempar boneka itu kearah pintu.

BRUGH

"A… appo.." lirih seseorang.

Ken segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamar dirinya dan Ravi, dan mendapati ada seorang korban karena aksi pelemparan teddy bear-nya itu.

"Aigoo~ mianhae binnie!" serunya.

Hongbin menghampiri Ken yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur Ravi sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ia pun memberikan boneka teddy bear milik namja yang berumur satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aigoo~ baru saja aku masuk aku sudah dihadiahi lemparan teddy bear ini. Aigoo~ ini teddy bear dari Ravi kan? Kok di lempar-lempar sih? Mana keras pula lemparannya." Ujar Hongbin.

"Aigoo mianhae Binnie… salah sendiri berdiri disana jadinya terkena lemparanku deh." Timpal Ken.

"Terus kenapa bonekanya dilempar-lempar?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Habisnya Larva jelek itu pembohong." Ujar Ken sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hongbin terkekeh.

"Memangnya dia berbohong apa Hyung?"

"Dia bilang dia akan membelikanku boneka chopper yang waktu itu pernah aku lihat kalau aku balik dari Jepang. Dan sekarang aku sudah di Korea tapi dia tidak memberikannya!" ucap Ken sambil memukul kembali bonek teddy bear-nya itu.

"Eh, boneka chopper?" Tanya Hongbin.

Ken mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau tidak salah … mmph hahahahaha!" Hongbin tertawa kecil.

"Waeyo Binnie?" Tanya Ken heran.

"Aigoo~ Hyung~ i-itu ben-ar aigoo~ hahahaahaha!" ujar Hongbin tak jelas.

Ken kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. "Mwoya?"

"Si Larva itu… aigoo~ ahahahaha! Dia kekanakan! Jadi dia benar-benar ahahahha aigoo~ aku ingin tertawa memikirkannya~ ahahaha~" seru Hongbin tanpa menghentikan acara tertawanya.

Ken menjitak Hongbin.

"Berhenti tertawa dongsaeng!" seru Ken.

"Ahahaha…. Sudah ah! Aku mau ke Hyuk Baby-ku dulu, dia pasti tertawa juga mendengarnya~"

Hongbin pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Ken yang masih mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya! binnie! Apa maksudmu?! Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang kau tertawakan! Ya! Binnie!" seru Ken. Namun Hongbin tidak menjawabnya, dia sudah menghilang dari kamar Raken itu.

"Haish! Binnie seperti orang gila! Dasar!" gerutu Ken.

Ken-Hyung~ ayo makan malam!"

"…"

"Ken-Hyung?"

Sanghyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ken-Hyung di kamar kan?" tanyanya heran.

Tok-Tok-Tok

"Hyung? Ayo makan malam~" seru Sanghyuk setelah mengetuk pintu kamar RaKen.

"Kalian duluan saja makan. Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Ken.

"Heh? Tapi kan belum makan sejak siang?" Tanya Sanghyuk lagi.

"Sudahlah! Jangan pedulikan aku!" serunya.

Sanghyuk semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ken-Hyung mungkin sedang tidak ingin diganggu Baby~" ujar seseorang di dekat telinga Sanghyuk sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang magnae itu.

"Memangnya dia kenapa Binnie Hyung?" Tanya Sanghyuk heran.

"Tanya saja Larva itu. A-yo kita makan dulu Baby~" ajak Hongbin sambil menarik tangan Sanghyuk setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Sementara Ravi yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam lalu segera beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamarnya.

"Ravi-ah, bujuk Kennie hyung agar ia mau makan ya?"

Ravi tak menjawab dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mendapati Ken kini tengah tidur di tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang hampir menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Ravi segera berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung~"

"…"

"Hyung~"

"…."

"Hyung ayo bangun." Panggilnya lembut sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Ken.

"Hyung~" panggil Ravi lagi.

"…"

Ravi menghela nafasnya. Lalu meletakkan barang yang tadi ia ambil dari lemarinya di depan wajah Ken.

"Hyung. Cepat buka matamu." Titah Ravi lembut.

Ken dengan bibir yang masih dikerucutkan mencoba membuka matanya dan langsung terbangun ketika melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya itu.

"Raviii… ini…"

"Aku sebenarnya sudah membelinya sejak Hyung bilang ingin membelinya."

Ken terdiam.

"Hyung jangan marah lagi ne?" ujar Ravi lembut sambil terus mengelus pelan. puncak kepala Ken

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

Ravi membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Ken menangis. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa hyung manisnya menangis?

"H-Hyung, ken-apa menangis?!" Tanya Ravi panik.

"Mianhae ne Hyung~ Kennie Hyung~"

Ken menggeleng pelan.

"I-ni bukan salah Ravi kok hiks… a-aku minta maaf karena aku kekanakan… padahal Ravi lebih muda dariku tapi Ravi lebih dewasa dariku hiks… mianhae…" ujar Ken sambil memeluk Ravi erat.

Ravi terdiam.

"Mianhae…" lirih Ken.

Ravi melepas pelukan Ken. Lalu ia segera menangkup wajah Ken yang kini sudah berurai air mata. Ia pun menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Gwenchana. Hyung tak perlu bersikap lebih dewasa dariku. Cukup menjadi Hyung yang selalu manja padaku saja, tak perlu berubah." Ujar Ravi.

"Lalu kenapa Ravi tak langsung memberikannya padaku?" Tanya Ken heran.

"Habisnya…"

"Hmm?"

"Habisnya…"

Ken memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Habisnya kenapa Raviii?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ravi terdiam sebentar.

"Habisnya aku cemburu Hyung."

Hening.

"Heh?!" teriak Ken.

Flashback

" _Ravi-ah? Itu boneka chopper untuk Kennie?" Tanya N saat melihat Ravi yang baru saja pulang._

" _Ssstt… jangan berisik Hyung, iya ini untuknya." Jawab_ Ravi _._

 _N mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa tidak boleh berisik? Lagipula Kennie kan sedang di Jepang." Ujar N dengan wajah (-_-")_

" _Oh iya aku lupa."_

" _Hmm, kau sudah dengar dari Taekwon?" Tanya N._

" _Leo Hyung? Dengar apa?"_

" _Katanya Kennie selalu mencium boneka teddy bear darimu setiap malam dan mengobrol dengannya sebelum tidur selama di Jepang."_

 _Ravi dengan reflex menjatuhkan kantong belanjaannya._

" _MWO?!"_

Flashback End.

Hening.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan cemburu?" Tanya Ken heran sambil masih memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku cemburu dengannya! Dengan teddy bear itu! Dan juga boneka chopper itu! Mereka bahkan akan mendapatkan ciuman dari Hyung setiap hari! Sedangkan aku? Aku tak suka! Aku jadi tak ingin memberikan boneka chopper-nya!" seru Ravi kesal.

Ken terdiam sejenak kemudian ia mencubit pipi Ravi.

"Aigoo~ Larvaa-ku~"

"Ya! Appo Hyung~" seru Ravi.

Ken terkekeh.

"Jadi kau cemburu eoh? Kkk aigoo~ Larvaa-ku lucu sekali~" ujar Ken sambil masih mencubit pipi Ravi.

"Hyung!"

Ken melepaskan cubitannya.

"Ravi dengar, kau itu benar-benar cemburu pada hal yang penting, teddy bear itu kan pemberian darimu makanya aku selalu menciumnya setiap malam karena …" tiba-tiba wajah Ken memerah.

"Karena Hyung membayangkanku waktu menciumnya?" Tanya Ravi tepat sasaran.

Dengan wajah yang memerah Ken mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tetap cemburu." Ujar Ravi.

"Ravii, itu kan hanya boneka…" kilah Ken.

"Hyung, kau begitu menginginkan boneka chopper ini?"

Ken mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang juga perlakukan aku seperti teddy bear-mu Hyung."

Blush!

"M-m-mw-mwo?!"

"Anggap saja aku teddy bear-mu, aku ingin melihat bagaimana caramu memperlakukan boneka-boneka itu." Ujar Ravi.

Wajah Ken semakin memerah. "A-a-andwae! Sirheoyo!" serunya.

"Kalau begitu boneka choppernya tidak jadi." Ujar Ravi sambil merebut boneka chopper yang tadi tengah dipeluk Ken.

"Ravii jahat!"

"Hanya ada dua pilihan. Perlakukan aku seperti teddy bear mu atau boneka choppernya tidak jadi."

Ken menatap Ravi kesal dan malu. bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan Ravi seperti teddy bear-nya? Aigoo~ tapi ia benar-benar menginginkan boneka chopper itu.

"Geu-geurae! Tapi Ravii tutup mata!"

Ravi pun mengangguk ia pun duduk di depan Ken lalu segera menutup matanya. Ken menghela nafas panjang lalu mendekati Ravi hingga jarak mereka berdua tidak terlalu jauh.

"Annyeong bear."

"Tadi Ravii meneleponku… ia bilang ia merindukanku."

Ravi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku juga merindukannya… walaupun sudah bilang tak apa-apa tapi tetap saja aku ingin melihatnya setiap hari walaupun aku dan leo hyung ada jadwal ke jepang."

'Nado.' Ujar Ravi dalam hati.

"Aku mencintainya."

'Aku lebih mencintaimu Kennie.'

"…."

Ravi mengerutkan keningnya kenapa Ken tidak bersuara lagi. Ketika ia hendak membuka matanya sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

 **Deg.**

Ken tengah menciumnya! Tiba-tiba saja wajah Ravi memanas, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir yang selalu manis itu di permukaan bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ken menciumnya.

"Saranghae." Bisik Ken dengan bibir yang masih menempel di bibir Ravi.

"Nado." Balas Ravi.

"Ra- Raviii mmph-"

Tanpa sempat berbicara apapun Ravi langsung mencium Ken dengan lembut. Ia menahan tengkuk Ken dan memeluk pinggang kecilnya. Dilumatnya bibir yang selalu manis saat ia cium itu, seperti sebuah candu Ravi berpikir kalau ia sudah kecanduan bibir Ken. Ravi semakin menahan tengkuk Ken, sementara itu Ken mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ravi.

Ravi membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tersenyum kecil disela lumatannya, wajah Ken saat ia cium itu benar-benar lucu sekali dan membuatnya ingin menciumnya seharian.

"Se-hmm-sak-mmmph.."

Ravi pun segera melepas lumatannya dan menatap namjachingunya yang kini tengah menetralkan deru nafasnya. Ravi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ken hingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

Cup!

Satu kecupan manis pun kembali bersarang di bibir Ken. Ken tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Jeongmal Saranghae." Ujar Ravi.

Wajah Ken semakin memerah.

"Ah, jadi begitu ya caramu memperlakukan boneka-boneka itu. Sekarang, aku benar-benar iri Jaehwannie."

Ken menelan ludahnya. Kalau sudah memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'Jaehwannie' itu tandanya …

"Sebagai gantinya …."

"SIRHEOYO! SIRHEOYO!" seru Ken.

"Mwoya?" Tanya Ravi heran.

"Ravii ingin membuatku tak bisa berjalan besok kan? Sirheoyo!" seru Ken.

Ravi terkekeh. "Mwoya? Aku hanya meminta agar besok kita kencan seharian penuh kok, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Kennie?"

Ken terdiam dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Atau kau ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Ravi.

"SIRHEO!" teriaknya.

Ravi menyeringai.

"Evil sudah menguasaiku. Kau telat Jaehwannie-Hyung-ku sayang…"

"TIDAAAAK!"

.

.

.

.

– _ **FIN–**_


End file.
